This invention relates to lawn rakes and more specifically to lawn rakes having a tine receiving rake head molded of a plastic material.
Molded plastic heads have been known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,835; 3,724,188; and 4,215,528. Molded plastic heads are desirable for lawn rake constructions because they are economical and durable in nature.
Plastic head lawn rakes generally include a spring member which extends from the upper end of the head towards the handle portion thereof. The spring member provides rigidity to and support for the plastic head of the lawn rake. Heretofore, the spring has been secured at its end adjacent the handle of the rake by clamps or other similar locking devices. Such locking devices increase the cost of manufacturing the lawn rake without increasing the rake's value. In fact, since the screws or similar devices securing the clamps about the spring tend to work free in normal use of the rake, such prior art securing methods for the spring have not always been entirely satisfactory from a performance standpoint. Further, the clamps or similar locking devices are relatively tiny parts and are sometimes lost by the rake user when assembling the rake.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to reduce the cost of manufacture of a plastic head lawn rake. It is still a further object of the invention to positively lock the spring to the handle receiving portion of the head without utilizing clamps or similar locking devices.